The Homo Novus Malfunction
by sammie.spad
Summary: this is a chapter I originally penned for my other story "The Alien Invasion Predicament" but chose not to include it as i wished to keep the rating as T... However I feel that it makes a great one-shot and it would be such a shame to waste it! Rated M for a reason... Shenny for the win! ))


**_Heya... this is a chapter which I originally wrote for my other FanFiction "The Alien Invasion Predicament" but i chose not to include it as i wished to keep the rating at T... I think it stands well as a one-shot Shenny story though... hope you enjoy it be warned, this is an M rated story! *smut alert* SPAD x _**

**The Homo Novus Malfunction: **

The buildings spread thinner and smaller and the street turned from tarmac to stony wet mud. There were no more corpses, at least none that were visible. I skirted the puddles, pulling Penny behind me. The stinging rain lessened. I felt somehow cleaner with the sea at my side, the wind cold but fresh and new.

I became aware once again of my exhaustion as I tried to keep the images of torn bodies from clouding my eyes and making me weep or give in and stop walking. It was death, just death, I had seen death, I knew death. It was a turn of each soul to flee from God across the sky into the dawn. Or it would be, had I believed in that kind of hokum.

The road grew steeper as it led us up into the cliffs, and I occasionally slipped in the mud, though Penny's bare feet seemed sure. We should stop, somewhere were we knew. We had to rest even though I was afraid that if we halted we would be unable to keep going, and afraid that if we slowed even for a few moments we would be trapped in the nightmare of the town, that the black smoke would afflict and infect us too. Or a fighting machine would appear and raise its deadly heat ray.

I sought a benign looking house. There were cottages painted in blues and greens built on poles on the gradient, along the seaward side of the road towards the cliff-top. The closest had burned to the ground, its support beams like giant black bones sketched onto the horizon, the wild green grass circling the blackened ground as if it were hallowed.

The next had its windows and doors closed and unbroken. That in itself seemed enough of a recommendation to our tired eyes. I let go of Penny's hand and tried the door but it was locked. Better still. Yes. The door was ornamented with three panes of glass, and Penny hit one with her elbow. It didn't break, and she hissed at her ineptitude for survival once more. I used the heel of the torch and the glass shattered, the noise muted by the wind.

I reached through the broken pane and unlocked the door. I led Penny into the house and switched on the flashlight. There was no smell of decay here. It seemed that the house had been left before the calamity had twisted the minds and bodies of the rest of the California. The first room held a large dark-wood table, with a centerpiece of wilted flowers and a candelabra. Polished hardwood floors reflected the light from the torch and full bookshelves lined the walls. On one wall hung a mirror with a gilt frame.

The curtains glowed faintly with the static light from the clouded night. Penny lit the candles with a lighter and as she turned, she grasped my hand and lead me deeper into the house. I caught sight of myself in the mirror. Good grief.

I saw my wild eyes, half-shadowed, my hair windblown. My jaw was covered in dried blood, caked deeply over my skin. My cheek had swollen in an ugly and deforming bruise where the madman had hit me a few days earlier. I looked like a monster. I looked at myself, I looked hard. Staring back at me, my own eyes looked in the half-light to be a half-mad stranger's. However, my mother had me tested many years ago, so I knew, I hoped, that I had at least retained my sanity.

I grimaced and turned away.

I took Penny's hand once more, picked up the candlestick and led her through the house into the next room. She gently pushed me onto a rough couch, and shockingly, i obeyed pliable to her will. I guess this would be my spot I thought. She reached into the pockets of her jacket and pulled out a can of beans and a can opener.

"Cutlery?" I asked

Penny smiled at me then took the candlestick and left the me alone in the dark whilst she walked into the kitchen and looked through the draws until she found a spoon. As she turned from the draws she started – I stood behind her, she was softly lit and beautiful in the dim light, I found myself staring at her with the same dull unawareness. She stared at me for a few moments, and suddenly the distance between us seemed to feel intimate, bloated with tension and full. I looked at the shapes of her thighs beneath the thin wet skirt which she wore, the arc of her cheek, the fullness and youth of her lips.

I shook my head to clear it. Not the most appropriate time for such thoughts. And certainly not from one Homo Novus such as myself. But she was so young, so beautiful.

She took my hand and led me back to the couch. I responded to her gentle push and sat in my spot, though now my eyes never left her face.

With difficulty I opened the can. I dipped the spoon into the sticky mixture and lifted it to Penny's lips. Her throat worked. I placed the spoon against her mouth and her lips opened a little, then a little more, and she gulped the food.

"choo choo, here comes the train" I joked.

Sauce dribbled over my fingers and down the front of her top. She licked the spoon hungrily, her pink tongue flicking between her lips. She licked the sauce from my fingers, the sensation of her touch prickling the skin all over my body. Oh dear. I dear lord, I was in trouble now.

She bit my palms softly; licked my wrist. Her hands came up and grasped my bicep firmly, pushing up the sleeves of my flash shirt as her tongue lapped at the inside of my elbow. She began to make soft mewling sounds and I watched her, my entranced, eyes wide and unable to pull back from her, my erection starting to feel huge and uncomfortable against the rough tightness of my plaid pants. I realised that my mouth was full of saliva and I started to panic a little.

Her lips moved swiftly from my elbow to my neck, and the touch of her hot breath on my cold skin shot through my mind in burning lines. She bit just above my collar, then higher to just underneath my jaw. She sucked at me as if she were drinking from me and i felt her body shudder. I could see the rise of her breast pressing against my chest, and my fingers opened, dropping the spoon and the can to the floor. My left hand seemed to move of its own volition, slowly, as I stared at the absolute perfection of the Penny's young full breast in the half-light. Shaking, I pushed the material of the shift back, exposing a small hard pink nipple. I thought I had never seen anything so beautiful. I cupped her breast, feeling the frisson of the nipple in the centre of my palm. My thoughts fled from focus, images fear and exhaustion driven to warmth and lust. Then to panic and back to fear then back to lust again. Never in my life had I experienced such a rush of varied emotion. What was I, Sheldon Lee Cooper doing?

Penny moaned and her hand left my arm and found its way to my crotch. She stroked and grabbed at me through my pants, and the pressure and the rough material was an exquisite agony; it felt like sand paper against me. I pushed her top down further, exposing more of her pale warm skin. She was pulling at my belt but seemed unable to comprehend how to unbuckle it. Her motions became more frenzied and she made louder frustrated breathy noises. . I reached down and undid it, opening my fly and the night air was shockingly cold on the hot skin of my penis.

She took me in her hand and I gasped loudly in the quiet room… She is in some trance state; this is not an act of volition or choice… My own voice admonished me in my mind. But far and scarcely heard. She grabbed me with her other hand… This bizarre night of my life, this exhaustion the absolution of pleasure the totality of my desire… She tore at her top, one breast bare, seemingly unable to free herself from it. I guided it over her head and made gentle cooing noises in her ear.

She took hold of my penis and straddled me, guiding me into her. I pushed against her, she seemed impossibly hot to me and I cried out at the touch, my nerves singing, rushing blood. I slid into her and it seemed like the most pure sensation of my life, and my thoughts, my building guilt and burning questioning mind were silenced in a cresting wave of pleasure rising like a tide of ice through me, touching every nerve. I was enveloped, buried in her unnatural heat, searing impossibly hot against me.

She moved more quickly, her fingers gripping my wrists to the point where it was beginning to hurt. She began to moan, suddenly and loudly, an animal noise echoing in the silent house. She thrashed on top of me, her breath rasping, and I leaned back as waves of shockingly bright pleasure rocked my body with her every movement. She hooked her fingers into my mouth, I could taste her sweetness on her fingers, and she pressed her forehead to mine as her hips bucked wildly, her breath on my face as her stared into her contorted features. I could feel every millimeter inside her, slick and muscular and feverishly hot.

Her nails dig into my skin. Her movements increased even more. The couch began to be jerked across the floor. She threw her head back, yelping from the back of her throat and buried her face under my jaw. I felt my own orgasm cresting through me. It blocked my senses in a sizzling white noise. A purity of pleasure and nothingness. She screamed against my neck. Her hips came clamping down on me and I felt my own cry echoing hers involuntarily.

She bent back, away from me, her legs shuddering as she achieved orgasm. She screamed again and threw herself forward onto me, baring her teeth.

Pain shot through me and I instinctively threw her from me. She landed heavily against the hardwood table in the center of the room. Ouch! I thought.

I reached tentatively to my neck and winced as my fingers came into contact with a stinging welt. She had bitten me. Why would she bite me. I looked towards her. She sat curled against the table, looking towards the ceiling. Her mouth was open in a beatific smile. She stretched and slowly lowered her head to the floor and closed her eyes, the smile lingering about her lovely lips.

"holy crap on a cracker" she smiled.


End file.
